iDon't Know What to Think!
by iCarlylurver
Summary: A Seddie story... Or is it?
1. iThink I'm In Love with Freddie

iThink I'm In Love With Freddie

(Carly and Sam walk into the Shay apartment)

Carly: SPENCER! I'm home!

Spencer: Hello kiddie 1 kiddie 2

Sam: It's mama Spence mama

Spencer: Right whatever

Sam: DONT MAKE ME HIT YOU

Spencer: WOAH! Save your anger for Freddie!

(Sam stays silent at the mention of Freddie's name)

_2 Weeks Before_

Freddie: Sam?

Sam: What Fredork?

Freddie: I think I'm in love with you

(Sam's eyes widen)

(Freddie looks at her hoping to get something)

Sam: Freddie?

Freddie: Yeah?

Sam: I don't like you like that

(Freddie's heart breaks)

Sam: Freddie I was kidding!

Freddie: You were...?

Sam: Freddie, I...

Freddie: You what Sam?

Sam: I l...

(Sam pauses for a minute)

(Freddie leans into kiss Sam)

Freddie: Now can you say it?

(Sam laughs)

Sam: Yes! Freddie Benson I love you!

(Carly Sam and Freddie prepare awkwardly for iCarly that afternoon as the tension is thick)

Freddie: Uh can you pass me the camera Carly

Carly: GET IT YOURSELF

Sam: DONT YELL AT HIM LIKE THAT JUST BECAUSE HE AND I ARE HAPPY YOU SAID YOU NEVER LOVED HIM ANYWAY!

(Carly breaks down in tears)

Sam: Oh my god I'm sorry

Carly (Sniffling): No (Sniff) It's fine you're right I never loved Freddie I just wanted to see if he still (sniff) loved me and he doesn't and if (sniff) he doesn't love me (sniff) nobody will!

(Carly starts crying again)


	2. iTried to Find Out the Truth

**AN:**

**Read, Comment and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of this except the plan**

iTried to Find Out the Truth

(Carly and Sam walk to school)

Carly: Sam is there something going on between you and Freddie?

(Sam talks fast and looks to her left)

Sam: No why'd you think that? Nothing absolutely nothing

(Sam smiles falsely)

Carly: Sam...

(Sam does a serious look)

Sam: Carly there's nothing! Tell me about your date with Brad Riley

Carly: Oh well uh

Sam: Carly?

(Carly starts crying)

Sam: Carly what's wrong?

Carly: I don't love Brad... There's only ever been one for me

(Jokingly)Sam: And who's that Freddie?

Carly: YES!

(Sam looks shocked as her heart breaks)

Sam OV:

Wow, she's finally said it she loves Freddie. Is it possible to cry in voice overs because I am now (Starts Crying)

Director: SAM

Sam: Right , Right anyway

Freddie said he loved me not Carly **ME** But as soon as Carly bats her eyelashes and says please he'll go running into her pathetic little arms. Wait, she's my best friend, but yeah it's true. I.. I really think that me- well I though but not anymore- but that me and Freddie it would be, you know, special but now I'm not so sure...


	3. iTry to Get Over Freddie

iCan't Get over Freddie

**AN: This is from Carly's perspective how SHE feels about Seddie.**

**Disclaimer: You know what I'm gonna say anyway**

Carly OV

I think there is definitely something in the root beer these days, I'm in love with Freddie!

Then Sam acts all weird as soon as I mention hi- Oh my GOSH!

THEY LIKE EACH OTHER!

But Freddie... I better do a test

Freddie OV

Why do I have to share with Carly!

ICarlyLurver: Oh shut up Freddie and spill out your emotions!

Fine! I feel amazing that Sam is mine but it's weird, she's been beating me up all her life but I don't know... something... changed. I love her so much but we haven't told anyone especially NOT Carly.


	4. iHave a Major Crush

**AN: I am so sorry that I haven't updated lately but school is keeping me busy, but I will try to get at least 3 episodes a week if not more and I am gonna start working on a fanfic set in the future so if you have any ideas I am happy to listen.**

**Enjoy! ;)**

Carly POV:

_At School_

Wow, Freddie is just soooo handsome and he'll be mine soon even though Sam likes him. Oh well! She's been beating him up for the last like 5 years, why would they like each other? OH MY GOD HE'S COMING CLOSER!

"Hey Carly"

"Hi" I say dreamily. Freddie looked behind him.

"Is Brad Riley behind me or something?"

"No... Freddie?"

"Yeah Carly?"

"Nothing"

"Okay then" says Freddie and then he walks off.

Sam's POV:

Wow look at how handsome Fredork is... Wait? WHAT? NO THAT WASN'T ME! IT WAS iCarlylurver! NOT ME! SHE IS PUTTING WORDS INTO MY HEAD... although he is kinda cute... NO FORGET IT!

ICarlylurver: Come on Sam...

NO

ICarlylurver: I'll buy you chicken wings..

I LOVE FREDDIE BENSON

ICarlylurver: Yes good Sam and if you say every little thing that's on your mind I'll buy you two chickens

Two? Chickens?

Me: Yes

Okay then!

Ok I am in love with Freddie; I want to one day say that Fredward Benson is my husband and the father of my kids, I really want that and I'm pretty sure that's what he wants too. Here comes the cute nub.

"Hey cute nub"

"Did you just call me a nub?" he says unhappily

"Well I called you a cute one" I reply

"Okay then"

"Freddie do you really love me?"

"Of course!"

"Carly said she's in love with you"

"WHAT?"

**AN: What will Freddie do? Will he pick Sam or Carly? Your descision...**


End file.
